When the darkness stumbles over (You're a star that shines to me)
by Izabella G. D
Summary: HP!Faberry in honor of the Second Wizarding War - She heard his tone; severe, scary and cold, telling her to show her devotion by marking her skin with Voldemort's sign. She could feel her wrist burning.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee and Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Annnnd I'm back with a new hp!faberry fic! This one is different from the other ones I've written, because it holds some angst. I hope you enjoy it!

I'd like to dedicate this fic to WildLilFlower, for helping me with ideas and for encouraging me to write the story.

* This story is in honor of the Second Wizarding War, which happened in May, 2nd.

_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._

_Lumos._

* * *

**When the darkness stumbles over (You're a star that shines to me)**

"_Salvio Hexia…"_

"_Muffliato…"_

"_Cave Inimic__um."_

After performing the last complicated movement with her wand, Quinn Fabray smiled satisfied with the protection charms she had just created. They would be efficient to repel unwanted company to the secret spot near the Forbidden Forest she usually shared with one Rachel Berry.

The said girl was sat on the grassy field; her back against a tree as she distractedly read an article on the Daily Prophet. She was humming a song Quinn didn't know, but it filled her heart with joy nonetheless.

"It's such a lovely night, isn't it?" Rachel amusedly commented making Quinn snap out from her daydream. Not that she minded.

"It is indeed." Quinn agreed smiling.

"But I'm so lonely!" Rachel whined. "My girlfriend left a while ago to cast some ridiculously difficult charms and left me here, cold and alone." She pouted, knowing too well that Quinn was powerless when she did that. The singer grinned mischievously when she was proven right: the blonde's eyes stared back at her shining with affection and devotion.

"How inconsiderate of her." Quinn said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Oh no, she is very attentive actually." Rachel stated beckoning to the blonde. "Some people think she is intimidating and dangerous with her Slytherin robes, but she's actually sweet, caring and very charming."

"Is she?" Quinn said biting her lip in delight when Rachel grabbed her green tie – the one which would've been blue, had she not asked the Sorting Hat to change her route.

"Absolutely." Rachel whispered before planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Hm…" Quinn purred. "I think she's just lucky to have you."

"That's also true." Rachel smugly said. Quinn laughed and motioned for Rachel to sit on her lap. The Gryffindor gladly complied and snuggled on the blonde's warm embrace. Quinn sighed contentedly and kissed her temple.

"What were you reading?" She asked pointing to the forgotten newspaper. Rachel groaned before catching the offended paper with disdain.

"Nothing important. Just Rita Skeeter being noisy again."

Quinn titled her head and saw a picture of her and Rachel under the bold title: 'Russel Fabray's youngest daughter rumored to have an affair with a mudblood.' The Slytherin girl huffed in ager.

"That old bat. I swear to Merlin that one of these days…"

"Shh…" Rachel cooed lifting their joined hands to kiss Quinn's knuckles. "She's not worth it, honey."

"You're too forgiving." Quinn said. "She insulted you, Rach! She can't treat you like that, I will not allow it."

Rachel showered Quinn's neck with kisses, willing her to calm down. When she felt that her girlfriend's body had stopped quivering in fury, she carried on: "Sadly, she's allowed to say things of the sort nowadays. But don't give her too much attention, Quinn; she must be bored because Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are out of the picture this year, so we became her new 'favorite' couple." Rachel pointed out. "Besides, it's a good practice for when I become famous. I'll know how to deal with mean journalists." She said winkling.

Quinn snorted and tightened her hold on the adorable brunette. "I love you." She spoke softly. Rachel smiled brightly.

"I love you too."

They spent a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the love and intimacy irradiating from their bonded bodies. But then, Rachel started pulling at the hem of Quinn's robes – a gesture she always adopted when she wanted to approach a particularly delicate subject –, so the blonde patiently waited for the smaller girl's question.

"There's a small article about Frannie here." She finally said, rather timidly. "They're talking about her health…"

When she felt Quinn tense under her, she sat down on her lap and tenderly caressed the Slytherin's cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn bit her lower lip and looked away, but Rachel gently titled her chin, making their eyes meet again. "It's alright, honey." Rachel whispered kissing the blonde's forehead. "It's ok."

Quinn whimpered and recoiled a bit. Rachel followed her, watching her with concern.

The blonde closed her eyes wishing she could burn that angst that was consuming her heart. Undesired flashes of her father's latest letter hunted her mind as a ghost of a sob escaped from her throat. She saw him, vividly telling her that she was legally of age now and that she should honor the family tradition by joining the Dark Lord's army. She thought of Frannie, who was now lying badly injured in a bed at St. Mungus after having failed a mission demanded by Voldemort, with no hope of recovering. She saw her mother, tear eyed and slightly despaired as Russel demanded Quinn to stand up for their – his – cause. She heard his tone; severe, scary and cold, telling her to show her devotion by marking her skin with Voldemort's sign.

She could feel her wrist burning.

"Quinn, love…" She distantly heard Rachel calling her. She sobbed again and leaned towards that voice, her only salvation; her own personal star that shined like a thousand suns bringing light to her life. "I'm here, honey, I'm here. Come back. Come back to me, Quinn."

As if on a clue, the Gryffindor girl gently grabbed Quinn's left wrist and planted a soft kiss there, shooting the burning and rescuing the blonde's from her tangible nightmares. Rachel caressed her hair and smiled lovingly when she was met by Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes.

"There you are." Rachel sweetly said gaining a teary smile from Quinn.

The blonde leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. She kissed her deeply, hungrily, but never-ceasing to be tender and wondrous. Their tongues flicked as their hands wandered through necks, hips and waists. Quinn tugged Rachel's lower lip before leaning in again, holding her tight, afraid that if she let go the singer would disappear. Rachel sensed it and ever so gently placed both of her hands on the Slytherin's cheeks, slowing the kiss and trailing her fingers through her nape as if telling her by gestures that she was right there, in her arms with no intentions to leave.

Rachel broke the kiss breathlessly and rested her forehead against Quinn's. "You have me, Quinn. You do. I'm not going anywhere. You-know-who won't break us apart."

Quinn nodded frantically kissing Rachel's neck. "He'll have to kill me to lay a hand on you. I won't let anyone hurt you, Rach, I won't. I love you."

"I know you won't, honey." Rachel murmured. "I love you so much."

"Will you sing for me?" Quinn shyly requested lying down again and bringing Rachel on the top of her. Rachel hummed happily as she rested her head on Quinn's chest, allowing the beating of her heart to create a rhythm to the song.

"_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart, you don't have to afraid of what you are, there's an answer if you reach into your soul, and the sorrow that you know will melt away…_"Rachel sang, smiling when she felt Quinn relaxing. She laced their fingers before reaching the chorus: "_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive…_"

Quinn melted at the song. She vowed right then and there that she'd do everything in her power to make Rachel happy. She'd love her; oh she'd love her so much for the rest of her life. She'd cherish each day they got to spend together and she'd wait for her with open arms for the brief moments they'd eventually need to get apart.

She vowed to protect her; to sacrifice her life for her if needed.

She vowed to be the hero Rachel seemed to believe she was.

When the song ended, Quinn sighed as she twirling a few strands of Rachel's chestnut hair with her fingers, lightheartedly.

"I would run away with you, you know?" Quinn said softly into Rachel's ear. "We could run away right now, if you wanted."

Rachel hummed contentedly and melted in her girlfriend's embrace. "Would you live in the muggle world?" She asked while playing with the blonde's fingers. She already knew the answer, but it was always nice to hear it.

"I would." Quinn replied. "I would go wherever you'd like to go."

Rachel giggled cutely and turned her head slightly to kiss Quinn's lips. When they parted, she settled into the taller girl's chest again, exhilarating with each heart beat that filled her ears.

"Now you got me curious, Miss Fabray," the brunette sing sang making Quinn chuckle. "What would you do in the muggle world? We don't have Quidditch teams. Or Aurors. You'd have to consider similar professions like soccer player or criminalist."

"Hm, I don't know…" Quinn thoughtfully said. "Maybe I could consider other careers. You always tell me I have a pretty face, so perhaps I could act on that odd box every muggle seem to have. What's the name of it again? Tevelision?"

Rachel laughed and it brought butterflies to Quinn's stomach. "Television, sweetie." Rachel corrected. "And you're right; you'd make an amazing actress. Not only because of your looks, but also because you're really talented. You can be successful in everything you put your mind on."

Quinn kissed her temple and rested her chin against Rachel's shoulder. She felt love and security radiating from her body. "I don't deserve you, Rach." The Slytherin whispered. She burrowed her nose on the brunette's neck and got lost on the smell of Rachel's delicious perfume. "You deserve so much better than me. I'm a bloody mess. And I'm so damn selfish as well, because even knowing I'm no good for you, I can't find the strength to go away."

"And you better don't go anywhere, Quinn Fabray." Rachel warned her. "Never, did you hear me?" She tugged Quinn's tie lightly and kissed her chin. "You need to stay near me, so I can put this cleaver but rather reckless head of yours on track. You and Santana Lopez scream trouble."

Quinn laughed. "What are you talking about? We're saints." The blonde innocently replied.

Rachel huffed. "Oh, please. You two are trouble. May I remind you about the Filibuster Fire you put on Crabbe's cauldron last year? It made a huge mess, Quinn."

"C'mon now, he was being mean to you. Besides, you laughed a bit when his head swelled like a balloon. " Quinn pointed out.

"That's true." Rachel reckoned. "Alright, I can't blame you for this, he's a brat."

Quinn hummed. "Wait until you see what we're planning for Goyle. He'll regret for torturing those second years."

"Quinn," Rachel warned. "Please, be careful, you know he's allowed to use the Cruciatus curse."

The Slytherin puffed her cheeks petulantly. "My reflexes are way better than his, Rach. I'd like to see him try to beat me."

Rachel sighed. "Why are you so incorrigible, Quinn Fabray?"

"Because you secretly like it." Quinn amusedly said. "That's what brought us together, remember?"

The Gryffindor nodded laughing, remembering how everything started. She recalled their third year, when they were given the permission to visit Hogsmead for the first time.

"Kurt and I were near the Shrieking Shack having a nice talk until Blaise Zabini came up to disturbed us. But then," She dreamily said. "A beautiful blonde girl hit him with the dancing jinx… Right when Professor McGonagall passed by." They laughed.

"Yeah, I got two weeks of detention, cleaning up the trophies." Quinn said. "But I also got a date with you. Tarantallegra was proven to be a useful spell, after all."

Rachel slapped Quinn's shoulder playfully. "After our first date, you convinced me to let you show me some Quidditch tricks. But you fell down and split you lower lip." Rachel giggled at Quinn's pout, the same pout she'd received that funny afternoon at the bleachers.

"But you fixed it with a spell. And then you kissed it better."

The sun was starting to rise on the horizon and the girls sighed heavily. It was time to go back to the castle.

"I don't want to go." Quinn whined. "Let's live here forever."

Rachel laughed. "As much as I'd love to do it, we need to go."

"Alright, alright…" Quinn grumbled. They shared another kiss and got up, brushing the leaves away from their robes. Rachel adjusted her tie and combed Quinn's hair with her fingers.

"_Finite Incantatem._" Quinn murmured breaking the protection charms. Then she circled her arms around Rachel's waist as they started their path towards the castle. The air got ticker and colder as they approached the entrance and they shuddered feeling the presence of the hundreds of dementors that guarded the school.

"_Expecto Patronum._" They uttered simultaneously. Quinn's wolf came throttling proudly, howling happily when Rachel's Hawk flied on the sky, singing pompously.

"Soon, all of it will be over and then we'll be able to start the first day of the rest of our lives." Rachel said, resting her head on Quinn's shoulders. The blonde kissed her briefly.

"I can't wait for it." Quinn said fiercely. "No houses rivalries, no stupid prejudice about blood status, no obligations… Just you with me."

Rachel squeezed her girlfriend's hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way, honey."

May, 2nd shoned before them, holding the promise of their hopeful wishes. Their patronuses vanished just as they crossed the gate.

Soon, all would be well.

* * *

**A/N2:** What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please, send me your owl with your review! Also, I really like some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, so if you also send me some of these, I'll love you forever!

**A/N3:** Rachel sang Hero by Mariah Carey.

_Mischief Managed._

_Nox._


End file.
